Trauma
by zeldaisthebest
Summary: Another one of my stories...done in a poem:P This one takes place in modern times:P...WARNING much romance in this one,as well as some swearing :P ...I thought Id try something new:P Enjoy people!


**October 26, 2005**

**TRAUMA**

Now Link, my best friend,

The one whom I adore.

My love is forbidden.

My heart becomes a torn.

Not even allowed,

For our friendship to stay.

The rebellious Link,

Who walks me to school every day.

We talk about everything.

Our lives we do share.

It's a big risk.

But this fate we do dare.

I don't want to think,

What will happen if we're caught.

Disregarding everything,

That our ignorant parents taught.

On this rainy day,

It is very cold.

_"My birthday is coming up."_

Is what I am told.

Now this could be my chance,

To get him something special and great.

I don't want to buy him over,

By using my money as bait.

But he is my best bud.

I will get him something he deserves.

Along comes Malon,

Her eyes on me as she observes.

She walks right up,

And gives Link a friendly hug.

While watching this scene,

Jealousy gives my heart a tug.

But I do not say anything,

She is his friend as well.

Malon loves him too,

This much I can tell.

She joins us on our walk,

I have nothing more to say.

I will not let her intrusion,

Ruin the best part of my day.

For I am his best friend.

This he tells me so,

That I am the kindest, the nicest,

The very best person he knows.

They way he speaks,

The kindness in his voice.

Every time I see Link,

Im so happy and full of rejoice.

_"Link will you help me_

_Study for a test?"_

He agrees to answer,

Malon's reasonable request.

He turns to me and asks,

"_You don't mind do you?"_

Of course not I lied.

Saying what I did not want to.

For this would mean,

Not spending our lunch together.

Now I was feeling as bad,

As this lousy, cold weather.

I won't see him again.

Until first thing tomorrow.

Living this secret, social life,

Sure is such sorrow.

Link looks at his watch.

Realizes he is late for his class.

Says his farewells,

And sprints on the wet grass.

Now it is just me,

And her all alone.

She seems like a nice girl,

But to me she is unknown.

This is our first,

Our formal conversation.

There is so much tension,

It really is a frustration.

I put my things away,

But am sad at the same time.

Who could have done this to me?

Committed this cruel crime.

For on my locker door,

Is blood red paint.

My personal space,

Becomes so taint.

For it does say,

_"Zelda the jealous bitch,_

_Go back where you came from,_

_The land of the rich."_

I felt so sad,

Vandalized and unwanted.

Why would they do this?

I wonder, feeling even more daunted.

Malon had said to me,

Trying to be nice I guess.

_"It could have been Link"_

But that fact I protest.

But he had left early.

He could have done so.

This awful day,

Is like some bad drama show.

Please, oh God.

It cannot be true.

He was my only friend.

I don't have even a few.

I depended on him,

He gets me through the day.

My kindness I've shown,

Is this my only pay?

I have been betrayed.

My heart is torn in two.

It can't be repaired,

Not even with super glue.

Malon walks away,

I just have to skip class.

I sit defeated, on the bottom staircase.

All my hopes, down they do crash.

Why would Link do this?

Was he not my best friend?

Was he using me the whole time?

My social life a pretend?

As I contemplate these thoughts.

Time fades away.

The ending bell rings,

For the first class of the day.

The rest of the students,

Go to their next class.

When Link notices me,

He comes running fast.

The look of concern,

That is shown on his face.

_"I saw what was did."_

He Kneels, and gives me a warm embrace.

_"if I ever find out, _

_Who did this to you."_

His voice said, in almost a shout.

_"Please, I know it was you."_ I interrupted.

_"Link, I don't want to hear you lie."_

Wrapping his arms around me,

I then began to cry.

_"Don't you trust me Zelda?_

_Please who told you it was me?_

_I would never do this to you!"_

Said Link as he gave his plea.

He obviously felt bad,

That I put the blame on him.

This situation,

Appeared very grim.

_"It was your friend,_

_The one your held dear._

_The girl named malon"_

I said while dropping many tears.

_"You've been through so much._

_and this bothers you so?"_

"_You're all I ever had, Link._

_Please tell me that u know."_

_"For your friendship,_

_I am so grateful._

_But I could not endure,_

_You saying something so very hateful."_

I know it wasn't him,

Just a set up it was.

He knows now I love him,

No need for anymore withdraws.

With both of our true feelings,

I guess we are coming to grips.

He hugs me really close.

Then kisses me on the lips.

He tells me, "_Everything will be okay._

_We will be together,_

_No matter what our parents say."_


End file.
